Episode:Darkness and Light, Part Three
| image = Samson Rick Hulk.jpg | date = February 16, 1997 | ep_num = 13 | writer = Greg Johnson | director = | guest = | prev = Darkness and Light, Part Two | next = Hulk of a Different Color }} Betty makes a decision of marrying Bruce but he is dying as a result of being separated from Hulk. Unfortunately, the only way to save his life is to reunite him with Hulk. (Season Finale) Story Quotes "This is like toy shopping with the thousand pound toddler!" :-'Bruce Banner' "Betty hurt?" :-'Hulk' "Betty say "No hurt Hulk". Why lie to Hulk?" :-'Hulk' "No, that creature wasn't supposed to survive!" :-'General Ross' "Banner!" :-'Rick Jones' in his Hulk form "I'm so sorry!" :-'Grey Hulk', first lines Trivia *Voice cast lists 'Trubble' as Barking Dog. Goofs *General Ross' military jacked briefly appears when he talks to Betty while being handcuffed to the pole. *It makes very little sense for Talbot to reprimand Bruce after he saved his life. *Betty's sad monologue only delays an experiment that can save both Bruce and Hulk's lives. While it's understandable that she is distraught over her boyfriend's fate, she shouldn't do anything to hinder the experiment that is the only way to save him. She should have saved this monologue until after this experiment. *When General Ross sabotages the experiment, he stands very close to the machines he damages with fire extinguisher. He should have been blasted back by explosion. *General Ross must have poor eyesight since he easily mistook Rick-Hulk for real Hulk, even though Rick-Hulk has entirely different face, much longer hair and different clothes. *Before Bruce and Hulk are merged back, Bruce is barefoot but when he falls out of Nutrient Bath, he has black shoes on. Later, when Bruce follows Rick-Hulk, he is barefoot again. *When Rick-Hulk says "Banner!", his mouth doesn't move. *During her monologue at the end Betty completely disregards the fact that Hulk always cared for her and saved her life many times. Continuity *Second appearance of Grey Hulk since . Starting with the second season, he would make regular appearances. *Last appearance of Major Glenn Talbot, Doc Samson, and the Outcasts. *Agent Gabriel Jones would next appear in the finale episode . Cast : This is the last episode Kevin Schon and Shadoe Stevens voice for the series. Background The original script of this episode called for Bruce and Betty to get married, but it was changed at the last minute. The full moon in the background of Bruce's Grey Hulk transformation echoes the original comic book, where Bruce would transform every night at sunset. Rick Jones being turned into a teenage Hulk and Bruce Banner changing into his Grey Hulk incarnation following a dip in the nutrient bath follows the original comic book storyline. The wedding scene from this episode is loosely adapted from writer/artist John Byrne's final issue on the Incredible Hulk: number 319. Reception External Links *Marvel *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database *Hulk Wiki Category:The Incredible Hulk Episodes Category:Season Finale